


An Old Joke

by cottoncandyfacade



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Beppi is a good boy, Clown Dice, Cuphead and Mugman are kinda there, Cute, Fluff, King Dice literally forgot everything, Kingsley Dice, M/M, Or Balloon Dice, Ship fic you can interpret as just friends, Telling bad jokes is the only way I know how to write romance, after the good end, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyfacade/pseuds/cottoncandyfacade
Summary: The Casino went up in flames and when the ash settled, left King Dice without a home or memories. After the Cup Brothers convince Elder Kettle to let him stay as he recovers, the do-gooder duo try and help revamp his memories when they run into a colorful character.





	An Old Joke

**Author's Note:**

> An AU I haven't seen yet so I decided to add it to the growing pool! If anybody wants to expand on such an idea, go right ahead! I might do it myself but with all the stuff on my plate, another fic might be one too many. Maybe. I have an addiction to writing. 
> 
> Also yes, I am one of a bajillion people using the Kingsley name because it's such a cute, convenient name and I think it suits him. Also, this ship because I think it'd be nice to try!
> 
> This is probably just a one shot? If a few people comment, I might actually write another chapter but like I got bigger fish I wanna fry//

Kingsley Dice had a mind like a blank slate and he felt so many emotions over that fact. On one hand, he knew whatever pains he may have had from the past couldn't hurt him now but on the other, he could have been missing out on good, precious memories that had once meant the world to him. Those things could have been trivial or more than important but he didn't have anything to work off of or label. For now, every memory was as worthless as it was precious. 

He was at peace, to some degree, with not knowing who he was but it still bothered him to think people had this perception of him he didn't even remember. Walking through Inkwell with the two cup brothers he'd found himself growing more and more attached to had already been taxing on him. People made faces, people stared as they walked by, a few smiled and waved but it was clear they all knew who he was, who the cups were or all three and everyone had the typical belief that none of the trio had changed all that much since they'd last seen them. 

One person in particular walked up to them and addressed Kingsley himself. He was the first person all to start the conversation by addressing Kingsley's existence, a controversial statement to some if today was anything to go by. 

"Oh boy, it's good ol Pip-squeak!" The balloon clown beamed, giving him a look over as he strolled towards the trio with all the confidence and energy in the world. "Somebody's looking a bit underdressed! What, did the Boss give ya a pay cut?" 

Kingsley tilted his head and stared at the strangely cheerful fellow, trying to figure out anything he could remember. He tried not to judge him for who he appeared to be and go back in his mind but there was nothing but pure white. "I don't know who my Boss is. Or was." The Die-man replied as honestly as he could. What else could he say? Nothing in him had any intention to lie. 

"Ah, Beppi, King Dice hasn't been feelin like himself lately!" Cuphead attempted to excuse Kingsley, waving his hand around in a nervous manner. "He doesn't remember who he used to be and we're going on a stroll to help him give him a taste of Inkwell! It might help jog his memory but we can only hope right now." 

Beppi held his chin in his fingers, rubbing the balloon material together to make a squeaking noise. "I see. Wellll, then I oughta reintroduce myself!" He suddenly reached out behind him, making a balloon animal as he spoke. "I'm Beppi the Clown, owner of Beppi's Balloon-Filled Carnival! It's a pleasure to meet ya, sir! Please accept this token of our friendship and I'll tell ya one free joke!" 

Kingsley watched him make a purple heart and thrust it out to him, carefully taking the balloon and catching his own reflection. A simple white button up shirt, black corduroy pants and a nearly empty yet somewhat interested expression on his face. Sensing that Beppi probably wanted a smile out of him, Dice managed to summon up a joyful little face, holding his new present with care. "Thanks for the balloon, Beppi. I'm Kingsley Dice and just as Cuphead said, I've got a terrible case of amnesia and I'm still trying to remember everything but it might take awhile. What's that free joke you've got?" He hoped he didn't sound too demanding but he was surprisingly curious to hear some of Beppi's material. 

"Alright! What do ya call an ancient piece of jewelry?" Beppi asked the group, giving them his traditional three seconds to voice their guesses before he announced his answer. "Emer-OLD!" The clown shouted out obnoxiously, his arms outstretched as he did jazz hands to emphasize the fact it was his audience's cue to laugh. 

Dice snorted and it caught him off guard as he thought about how stupid the joke was. There was a certain amount of comedy from how ridiculously corny the joke was and it had his shoulders shaking the more he thought about it. "Emerald..." He was surprised he hadn't come to the answer on his own and it only made him laugh more, his gloved hand covering his mouth as he hid his little snickers behind it. 

Beppi and the Cup duo directed all their attention to Dice, the clown unable to help his prideful grin at Kingsley's outbursts. "Thank you, I'll be here week! And next week as well! You clearly have a good taste in humor Kingsley, feel free to come to my carnival whenever you'd like! You're always welcome!" Any good friend of his was! Or anyone who wouldn't ruin everything there, really. 

Kingsley finally stopped laughing but the bubbly feelings hadn't gone away from his head or his face especially as he had a sudden idea bloom in his head. "I'll hold you to it, Beppi. But I do warn you," He suddenly swiped out one of the cards in his pockets, smirking at the clown. "I tend to play card to get." 

Beppi stared at the card for a minute in silence before he burst into guffaws, having fallen into himself. "Card to get! Oh, that's adorable, I love it!" He slapped one of his knees, not used to someone telling him a joke in return. It honestly tickled him that Dice had even tried such a thing. "I had no idea you were such a jester! You'll have to tell me another joke when you come around!" The clown could always use some more material and it felt nice to have someone try and make him smile as well. 

"Sure thing, Beppi. I'll see what I can do." Dice was still smiling as Cuphead and Mugman walked him past the happy carnival owner. As they traveled through the rest of the Inkwell Isles, Kingsley found himself in a good mood for the rest of the day, reminded of the kind nature of Beppi even as they headed back home. It wasn't until Cuphead pointed it out right before he went to bed that he caught himself and stopped it, wondering why on Earth some stupid joke about jewels had him grinning like an idiot. 

However, as Dice tried to lay down and get some shut eye, he couldn't help but remember it. Emerald. Something about the word made a part of him very pleased.

He wasn't aware that his eyes were glowing a vibrant green as he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to commission me for a fic like this or anything else I've written, you can totally contact me through my Instagram @hypnotichetalia or you can just buy me a coffee! (https://ko-fi.com/R5R4JH14#)
> 
> I know it's short but I have a lot of ideas for this AU, surprisingly. I just need more motivation tbh-
> 
> 'Till next time!


End file.
